Following the surgical removal of the colon (a "colostomy"), patients require means for removing bodily waste from their intestinal tracts. Typically, this is accomplished by routing the waste through a stoma which exits the body. The waste then empties into a colostomy bag secured at the external end of the stoma.
The arrangement described above can be uncomfortable and unattractive and can create an unpleasant smell. Existing means for supporting a colostomy bag are somewhat fragile and must be handled with care in order to avoid detaching the colostomy bag and damaging the stoma. These existing means are prone to leakage and may prevent the wearer from participating in activities which could jar or damage the colostomy bag or support. The invention provides a means for preventing leakage and odor from the colostomy bag and also prevents damage to the stoma.